


Eyeshine

by amethystinesaint



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, covenant is the unluckiest guardian alive, theres going to be a lot of death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 11:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20947487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amethystinesaint/pseuds/amethystinesaint
Summary: In the Hive-infested tunnels of Charon, new life and new Light awakens to a dismal world.





	Eyeshine

Not many creatures other than the Hive stirred within the moon of Charon. The Traveler's light had never reached this place, and its terraforming came in the way of worm wrought tunnels, cave systems, and ancient keeps of bone. It was the last place a Ghost would go looking for a potential Guardian, but desperation gave her no other choice. She found her mark in the caverns of Mordor Macula, deep beneath the surface. Old subroutines began anew, and diagnostics ran for the first time in centuries. Her Guardian awoke with a heaving gasp, his plasteel lungs burning. The first thing he saw when he awoke was a figure squatting over him. They were the only thing they could see in the dark, aside from pale green crystals some ways off.

"Hey, slow down buddy, I'm not here to hurt you." Their voice was deep, but reassuring. They put out their hands in defense as he slowly stood up, his Ghost taking shelter behind him. "Shit, I've never seen a Guardian get rezzed, what do I do?" they whispered to themselves, before backing up to give the Exo some space. 

"Where am I?" he asked, the light of his eyes casting pink rays around the cave. "Who… are you?"

The other person took off their helmet, revealing blue skin and even bluer hair. "My name's Cass. I was patrolling this area and I uh, well, found you the same time your Ghost did." They stuck out their hand to shake, but he wasn't sure if it was a threat or not. 

"Patrolling? The war hasn't ended?" He jumped back reflexively, not sure what his own words meant. 

"No, no war." Cass laughed. "Well, it's complicated. We should get you out of here, this place is a breeding ground for Hive." They procured a shotgun which the Exo took more out of instinct than anything, looking it over and loading it. "You got a name?"

"I… I don't know." He disappointed himself with his own answer, racking his mind for anything. 

"Ah, you're an Exo. It'll come to you." They patted him on the shoulder which made him recoil back, smashing a dull stalagmite behind him."Sorry. I'd be jumpy t-"

Their words were interrupted by a harrowing crack, a being of pitch black towering behind them, and a seething black blade dug into their collarbone. He fell on his back, desperately crawling away from the thing. It made a groaning noise as it stood over the body of his new friend, a sort of steam rising from them and flowing into its sword, the roiling energy dancing on the blade. It swung at the fleeing Ghost, only glancing it, but it was enough to send it crashing into the wall. As it laid its three eyes on him, he picked himself up and ran. He didn't, however, notice that he was heading further down.

"That… That thing just ate their Light. I've never seen anything like that!" His ghost cried. "We need to get out of here. Listen to me." Though he could hear her voice as if it was in his own mind, the only sounds that registered were the pounding of his footsteps, and the slow, plodding stomps of what chased him. His Ghost materialized before him, showing a small crevice with her light. "In here!"

Without thinking twice he dove in, cobwebs and rot clinging to his armor. "Don't say anything. Close your eyes." it spoke again in his mind, and he listened. In the dark, he thought he could hear the softening footsteps of the thing in the tunnel. "I know you're scared right now. I'm sorry it had to be this way, but you need to be brave. We're gonna get out of here." He wasn't scared, though. When he thought about it, he didn't feel anything, just apathy. Instinct had taken over as he thrust his hands into the dark, grasping for the shotgun. Crawling out of the hole, the light of his eyes nearly blinded him being open again. He saw the thing, its viscous black skin turned purple from the light of his eyes. 

The sound of the pump action already reminded him of the horrid sound of Cass being cleaved before him. He was calm as he unloaded the gun into the Hive, watching as it crumbled to a heap of chitin and ash. He ran through the tunnels for what felt like hours, the absence of light almost physically weighing him down. Not long after, he came to the desiccated body of Cass. He knelt before them, the panic subsided enough to mourn them. He collected the parts of their Ghost and lay them neatly at their feet, and set the shotgun by their side; a fitting obol. There was nothing else he could do now, aside from escape. Eventually he came to a great chasm, the first natural light of his life shining down from the top of the ravine. Looking down, he saw nothing but crawling shadows and sickly green light. 

"Think you can climb up?" 

"Yes." he nodded, the sound of his own voice startling him. He'd become so used to silence now. Within minutes he found himself on the surface of Charon, greeted by rotting citadels and the welcoming glow of starlight. It was mesmerizing seeing so many infinitesimal lights around him, and it gave him the first true feeling of life he'd felt. 

"I hate to say it, but Cass' ship must be around here, somewhere. They won't be needing it anymore." His Ghost said quietly. He found the ship and collapsed on the deck floor as his Ghost set a course for Earth, before rushing back to him. He lay on his back, staring at the ceiling, savoring the feeling of being able to breathe again. The adrenaline left him all at once, and he was safe, finally. The rumble of the ship's shoddy engines calmed him.

"What- who are you?" He gasped as he asked the question, only just now realizing how strange this all was. 

"I'm your Ghost." She sighed, brushing dust off of him as he lay. "The Traveler sent me to resurrect you. God, I looked for you for ages."

He sat up slowly, reaching out his hand, and his Ghost sat in it, the warmth of its Light radiating through him. "So, you decided on a name yet?" He never noticed how soft her voice was until now. He hummed in thought. 

"My name is Covenant-4." He didn't know how he knew, but there were many things he knew, but didn't know why. 

"That's a good name! I like it." She clicked in agreement. 

"Do you have a name?" Covenant asked after a few moments. 

"Aside from Ghost, no. Any ideas?"

He smiled as wide as his jaw would allow and cupped his Ghost in his hands. He didn't have to think - he already had the perfect name.

"Your name will be Starlight."


End file.
